Always and Forever
by lupinswmn18
Summary: REPOST REPOST! Lupin looses something more important then treasure
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody!

God I haven't written in soooo long it wasn't till I started to read a possible Fujiko being dead story that I was thinkin I haven't been on in a LONG time. AND AND I was kinda disappointed to go to the yahoo Lupin site and find someone stole my story ( SOOOOO...this is a repost I shoulda probably done some touching up on it but I wrote this so long ago I didnt' think it was necessary causae it's just soooooo original lol. But thank you for the reviews!


	2. and now on with the show

Fujiko,Lupin,and Jigen all ran from the museum that contained the Hope diamond. She had done it again gotten them into anther caper that they wanted

nothing to do with,and now here they were once again, running from the cops with no riches and no transportation.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE LUPIN!" yelled zenigata.

"Not tonight old man!" laughed lupin as he quickened his pace.

Fujiko turned to Lupin "Where exactly are we headed?" we can't run forever."

"Goemon will be waiting for us with a chopper at the end of the forest"

"Thank God!"yelled Jigen who's face was pure white and chest was falling in a quick pace as his lungs screamed for fresh air.

"Lupin do not resist arrest or I will be forced to shoot!" shouted zenigata knowing fully well that both he and Lupin knew there was no way that he

would ever fire at them.

At that moment,a gun shot rang out from behind Zenigata tearing through the air and straight into Fujiko's back. Pain shot through her back and

down into her legs causing her to lose feeling and fall.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE YOU IDIOTS!" Zenigata screamed.

Fujiko fell to her knees staring straight ahead into nothingness, the pain so unbearable she wanted to scream but no sound would come out.

Without missing a step Lupin scooped her up and kept right on running.

Zenigata stopped all the officers stopped behind him. "Sir,why are we stopping ,we can still catch up to him." Zenigata's face turned into a grim

mask.

"We'll find Lupin again soon... he has his own problems to deal with now."

Every step that Lupin took was like a knife to Fujiko's back she couldn't take the pain anymore. "L-Lupin please stop it hurts to much."

Lupin stopped and laid her down on the grass.Blood soaked through his shirt and was all over his hands.

"Fujiko,Fujiko look at me." Her eyes were beginning to close,her face was pure white and the blood...so much blood. Fujiko looked out

through the slits of her eyes. She knew that she was dying and some how she always knew that it would come to this just not so soon.

not now she had so much to say so much to do. She looked up at Lupin,he knew it to, the tears had already began to form in his eyes.

"Fujiko hold on a little longer babe,Goemon will be here any minute now."

"I-I can't to weak...to t-tired."

"No honey come on stay with me,your a fighter you can do this."

"Lupin it h-hurts so much." a tear slipped down his cheek. "Lupin I-I love you, I-I've alwa-always loved you,p-please don't forget that..."

and with those last words,fujiko closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

Lupin's eyes went wide and tears were now streaming down his face,he picked up her lifeless body and held her against his chest.

"fujiko,FUJIKO!" Lupin screamed. Jigen lowered his hat in respect, but did not dare go near his boss.

Goemon soon arrived with the chopper and everyone was loaded on.Lupin refused to let go of Fujiko's body.the ride back to the hideout was

quiet.

Back home Lupin laid Fujiko out on the bed that they sometimes shared.He got a wet sponge and washed off the blood from her body,he opened

up the closet drinking in the scent of her perfume,chanel #5, he knew the scent well. He picked out a white slip dress and put her into it.

God, she still still looked so beautiful as if she were just asleep. A few moments later Jigen popped his head into the room to see Lupin sitting

in a chair next to the bed fujiko was layed on. head in his hands.

"Lupin I know this isn't the best time but should we make funeral arrangements?"

Lupin lifted his head to look at his best friend.God he looked terrible,his eyes were all puffy and he was still wearing the blood stained clothes.

"I...can you take care of it jigen I just can't right now."

Jigen walked farther into the room and put his hand on Lupin's shoulder. "I'm sorry boss, Fujiko and I never got along but she will be missed."

"Thank you Jigen"

"Please try to get some sleep tonight, alright Lupin."

"Ya sure"

With that both Jigen and Lupin left the room. Lupin went into the spare bedroom for the night. He couldn't bare to sleep in their room. He sat on the edge of the bed a few moments before turning on the radio and taking a shower. He let the hot water hit him in the face,he watched as all the

blood slipped down the drain as if watching his memories of Fujiko slip away.Just then a song came on the radio that caught his attention

I'm sorry for everything I said and for everything I forgot to say to.

She had said before she died that she loved him but he never said anything back,"why didn't I?" he thought did I love her really?"

when things get so complicated, I stumble at best muddle through.

The great LUPIN III couldn't say those 3 little words to a dying woman he thought...his dying woman.

I wish that out lives could be simple, I don't want the world only you.

He really did want her...more then the physical,he wanted her at his side always she was always there to keep him on his toes always there to

push him to his great extents. He always had other women around him but none that quite equaled to Fujiko.

Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face, but theres never the time, never the place and this letter will have to do. I love you.

He did love her, through all the rivalery the fights and the flirting he loved her all this time. Lupin ran down the hall to fujiko's room and cracked the door open mabye hoping that he would find her sitting up in bed and look up at him with that smile and those beautiful brown eyes.He took her hand and gently swept the red

locks from her face..."I love you Fujiko...forever and always". The rest of the night Lupin sat in the chair next to the bed lost in thoughts

and memories.

Well this is my very first fanfic so don't flame me for it please... I try. And I have nothing against Fujiko but sometimes we never realize the feelings we have for people till there gone. And that is my lesson for the day kiddies...By the by this song is by Shania Twain from the Aida soundtrack and it's called The Letter.


End file.
